


Into You

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair falls in the shower, Jim examines him.  A bit of teasing<br/>leads to real feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction, but the danger of such a fall is very real. 

## Into You

by Sarah Saint Ives

Author's disclaimer: Characters belong to UPN, Pet Fly productions, people and   
organizations other than myself. 

  
Please exercise caution in your own shower. Rated PG for implicit m/m. 

* * *

Into You   
by Sarah Saint Ives 

Blair's foot slipped as he entered the shower. He sprawled ungracefully onto the slick floor, grasping desperately at the curtain rod and missing, his feet sliding wide apart, and a snapping sound resulted in instant nausea. The pain was unbearable. His howl echoed through the apartment. 

"Blair?" Jim burst in to see his situation, stooped to help him up. "Where does it hurt?" he asked in concern. 

Unable to give him a verbal answer, Blair's hand went to his balls and cupped them. 

"Oh, shit." Jim carefully lifted him to his feet, turned off the shower as he drew him out and wrapped him in a large bathtowel. "Come on. Let's check you out and see how bad you're hurt." He carried his injured friend to the living room and gently put him on the couch. He bent to examine him, coaxing his knees apart. 

Blair stiffened as Jim's fingertips slid over his anguished balls. "Jim...." 

Jim met his uncomfortable gaze and smiled at him in understanding. "Blair, it's okay. We're friends. Just relax and let me check you out here." 

Blair closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Just so you don't ever tell anybody about this." he muttered. 

"Who would I tell?" Jim chuckled. Tenderly, he finished his examination of Blair's testes and found very minor damage. "Is there somebody in particular I could brag to?" 

There was a pink tinge to the injured man's cheeks. 

"I think you'll be okay in a few days. An ice pack will keep them from swelling too much. I don't think any surgery will be required. Of course, we could do some light _cosmetic_ surgery, if you'd like. There are always implants and prothetics, you know, for enhancement." 

Blair laughed, then whimpered at the pain it caused. "No, thanks, doctor. I'm happy with what I have, just so long as everything still works." 

"Oh, I'm sure it will all work just fine in a day or two. Would you like a pelvic exam while I'm down here?" Jim joked. 

"Are you qualified to give pelvic exams?" Blair shot back. 

"Of course I am. I'm a licensed asshole-ologist." 

"I'll believe the asshole part. I thought you were more into _gyne_ cology." 

"I'm into a little bit of everything." Jim said, with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows. 

Blair studied him, a little unsettled that the Sentinel's fingers were idly stroking the sensitive skin high on his inner thigh. "Really?" 

Jim raised his other hand to pat his guide's knee. "I thought you knew _everything_ about me, Chief. You mean you missed that?" 

Blair's voice trembled with his admission. "I guess I missed a lot if you're into _everything_." 

Jim sighed. "Is the pain all gone?" he asked, very disturbed by the turn the conversation had taken. 

"It's better." 

"Good." Jim draped the towel over him again and slid to the far end of the couch. "I was teasing with you, Blair. Don't take everything so personal." 

Blair's lower lip quivered for the second time. "Is it true or not, Jim? Are you into men?" 

Jim paused, his blue eyes darting around the room as he contemplated his response. 

"Jim?" Blair persisted. 

Jim faced him obtrusively, glaring demons. "No, dammit! I'm not into men." 

Blair nodded and averted his eyes, unable to maintain the intimidating stare. 

Jim shook his head in frustration, surrendering to the guilt that ate at him. "Blair, stop it." he moaned. "If you want the absolute truth, I'm not into _everything_. I'm not into _anything_ , really. ........Except you." 

"Me?" Blair's eyes returned, a brighter blue. Glistening. 

"Yeah. ......You. I'm into you." he growled. 

Blair struggled to his knees. Hesitantly, he moved across the couch toward his friend using the same caution with which he would have approached a snarling pit bull. "Jim, why are you being so nasty about it? I think it's great, Jim. Because.....I've been into you ever since the moment I met you." 

The sentinel's cold, forbidding eyes went soft. He reached for his guide and hugged him carefully. "Lie back down." he murmured into his curls. "I'll go get you an icepack." 

"Not yet." Blair argued. "Not until I'm done hugging you." 

Jim's entire body was rocked by his chuckle. His lips lightly tugged at his guide's earlobe. "And how long will that take?" 

Blair clung to him. "I don't know. Not for a while. Probably not for a long time." 

"That's okay. I'm a patient man." Jim closed his eyes, pulled him into his lap and settled back for the wait. 

the end 


End file.
